


Life is a Highway

by general_ly_sephiroth



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Car Sex, Cum Eating, Cum Play, Dirty Talk, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Stranded, no prep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 22:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20299120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/general_ly_sephiroth/pseuds/general_ly_sephiroth
Summary: Rude is looking at Rufus like he’s the best damn burger on the planet and Rude has a craving for him. Smugness sinks itself into Rufus’s bones at the hunger so plain on that handsome face and he smirks as their eyes meet. The predators outside the car worry him, but Rufus wonders if he ought to be more concerned about the big one he’s trapped himself with.





	Life is a Highway

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this filthy, kinky smut. Please enjoy.

No one is coming to their rescue for a while. Trapped out in the Wastes with a blown radiator, none of the right tools to even patch it, and not enough extra fluid to fill it if they could, they’re sitting chocobos if they stay with the truck. Walking back to civilization doesn’t seem like a safe enough course of action, however: the Wastes are still riddled with monsters and they don’t have enough ammo between the two of them for a walk back to anywhere. Rufus is capable of hand-to-hand — very capable — but not against things with teeth that could rip his hands right off his arms. Both of them are capable casters too, but all they have between them is a mastered Cure, a Fire, and a Sense materia. 

Rude gets off the phone with Tseng and sighs, slumps back against the drivers’ seat. “Earliest estimate is four hours. Could be stuck out here for twelve. Instructions are to stay put.” His sunglasses are on the seat between them. The Turk ditched those some forty-five minutes ago, when both of them were under the truck trying to figure out if there was a way to detach the radiator and use the Fire materia to weld the leak.

At least it isn’t summer, when the Wastes get hot enough to make everyone irritable on the two-hour commute from Edge to home because the AC in any vehicle just isn’t enough in the afternoon sun and heat. They really ought to cave and either move HQ to Healin or physically move to Edge. It’s a decision he’s been putting off and Rufus isn’t entirely sure what’s holding him back.

He grunts an acknowledgement and stares at the window over the rocky outcroppings that surround them. This is, strategically, a really bad place for the radiator to give out. If it comes down to them versus an enemy the pair of them can move to higher ground, or—

Rufus casts Sense. It’s the more reasonable solution to the visibility issue, when it looks like it might rain. They’re unlikely to be flooded where they’re at: Reeve taught him how to read the geography of an area when he was a teenager, training from the Turks enhanced that skill set. Wearing wet clothing freaks him out a little ever since the incident that gave him Geostigma, even if he won’t ever admit it aloud. Plus, here, they’re harder for predators to smell over the stench from the radiator. The windows are cracked slightly, they have good airflow. There’s water in the backseat. They should be fine.

And Rude is looking at Rufus like he’s the best damn burger on the planet and Rude has a craving for him. Smugness sinks itself into Rufus’s bones at the hunger so plain on that handsome face and he smirks as their eyes meet.

“Is there something you want?” Rufus asks him quietly, tilting his neck just so to give him more of a view of what’s on the proverbial table. The collar of his button down still hides a fair amount of his long, pale neck, though, despite him having already ditched his tie and undone the top three buttons of his shirt.

“Feeling kind of hungry, sir,” Rude says, and those eyes rake down his body in a way that makes him feel naked and vulnerable. _Wanted._ Rufus shivers, and Rude leans in.

The predators outside the car worry him, but Rufus wonders if he ought to be more concerned about the big one he’s trapped himself with. An assassin’s hands slide up his thighs and pull Rufus so he’s facing Rude a little better. A kidnapper’s tongue slides up the exposed column of his neck, laving at the flesh, nipping deceptively gently to avoid leaving teeth marks on his boss’s skin. A spy’s lips seal over his, kissing his possessively, stealing the breath from his lungs as though they are industry secrets he is taking from a rival corporation.

And he is all Rufus’s.

A quiet moan leaks into Rude’s mouth. Rufus’s fingers find his tie clip and remove it. The jacket has already been tossed into the backseat, along with Rufus’s. Next goes Rude’s tie. It’s unnecessary now, as they trade fierce kisses. Weeks have passed since Rufus has found time to enjoy himself with any of his Turks, though they’ve been plenty busy without him, and Rude’s cock is his _favorite._ Reno might have the most clever mouth, Elena a nice, tight cunt, and Tseng is the dom of all their dreams, but Rude’s cock splits him open just right every time. He’s dying to get it up his ass after weeks of going without.

It takes him next to no time to get the white shirt unbuttoned and Rude’s fly opened so he can fish out that massive prick. A soft curse next to his ear before Rude bites it probably means he’s enjoying the way Rufus is teasing the slit with his thumb. “I really miss your cock when you don’t have it inside me,” he murmurs to Rude, and strokes his hand down the length of it before giving it a good squeeze. 

“Gonna pound you so hard you’re part of the damn door,” Rude promises him, and pulls away to get Rufus’s slacks down around his knees. 

While Rude’s occupied with that, Rufus goes fishing in the glove box for the communal bottle of lube. It’s there, it’s mostly full: he’ll take it as a sign that this round of fucking was sanctioned by the goddess. A quick check-in with the spell he cast shows they’re still in the clear. 

Rufus passes him the bottle. “Go on,” he insists, voice a quiet hiss. “Just do it, it should be fine.”

Rude hesitates for a second, but spreads it over his cock in the next. A fingertip still has the nerve to probe him. When it sinks right in, Rude raises an eyebrow. 

“I played around with a toy this morning,” Rufus explains. “Come _on_.”

There’s no hesitation this time around. Rude plunges right in, literally (cock)head first, and Rufus doesn’t bother to hold back his noises as the older man makes good on his threat to fuck his boss into the door frame. This is the first time he’s ever had sex in a car: the angle is uncomfortable and his neck is going to ache for days, but oh, _Ifrit,_ is it hot doing this in a broken-down car in the middle of nowhere with the guy who has the biggest cock he’s ever seen in his life. Every thrust glides exactly over his prostate because where else is that dick going to go? Every thrust takes him closer, closer to the edge, and just as he’s about to cum, Rude pulls out and clamps a firm hand around the base of Rufus’s cock.

The look Rufus gives him is nothing short of betrayed. Rude bends down, vice grip not letting up in the slightest, and licks Rufus’s slit until it’s dripping pre-cum and he’s a begging, whimpering mess of his usual self, pleading desperately for Rude to put his cock back in so they can both get off. 

In the back of his mind, he suspects he knows what Rude is wanting. It’s a privilege Rufus very rarely allows anyone, one that he has typically to be edged for a long time to be talked into. Elena had managed it once when she wanted to see what it would feel like to have a cream pie gangbang and had wanted him to participate. Tseng is allowed the privilege only when it is pre-negotiated and Rufus is in the mood to be claimed by him. Neither Reno nor Rude have yet to manage to talk the boss into it.

Yet. Rufus can’t deny he how badly wants that dick inside him. “You aren’t going to cum unless I can shoot my load inside you, boss,” Rude grunts. “Wanna eat it out of your ass, with your face pressed to the window.”

“Fuck,” Rufus hisses, because that does sound hot. Having Rude worshipping his hole with his tongue, desperate to clean him back out and remove the evidence he’d been used in the first place makes him dizzy with need. Apparently finding the magic words works. “Fine! Fine, okay!” 

Agreeing doesn’t make Rude stop teasing his cock right away. The Turk tongues the frenulum and takes him into his mouth to give him a good, long suck before he pulls away and sits up. This time Rufus is tugged into his lap to sit on his thick dick. It’s an even better position because Rude goes much deeper. A sound like he’s getting fucked right in the diaphragm forces its way out his throat, and Rude hushes him with a kiss. 

The best thing about fucking Rude is that he badly wants to kiss during sex and he’ll suck all the air out of you if you let him. Rufus is inclined to let that skillful mouth do whatever it wants so long as this time, Rude. does. not. _stop_ pounding into him. He helps, of course he does, lifting himself and slamming back down on the thick cock inside him. Their lips part on a gasp as Rufus finds a particularly good angle to work from, and Rude takes to murmuring a litany of filth for him.

Promises to be fulfilled at a later point in time.

It would be particularly nice, Rufus agrees privately, to have Reno and Tseng take turns filling him up for Rude so he can lick their cum out of him and then claim Rufus for himself. The thought makes him shiver, clench tightly around Rude. Calloused fingers unbutton his shirt and part it so teeth can latch on to his nipples and make him cry out. Rufus rides him harder, faster, and Rude gives his hips an encouraging squeeze.

“So close, Rude, please,” he pants, head thrown back, eyes shut.

Will Rude kick their other lovers out of the room before he claims Rufus’s ass, in this hypothetical scenario? Will he remove all traces of them from his body before finishing inside him? Will he break the rule about leaving visible marks and make sure everyone knows?

“Fuck yes,” Rude grunts in response, focused on giving it good to his boss, “gonna make sure everyone knows who’s dicking you right.”

Rufus comes with a low moan, no hand on his cock. He hadn’t meant to verbalize those questions, but Rude has given him a hot, sincere answer to them anyway. Rude, who isn’t over the edge yet, who he gave permission to fill an apparent fantasy right here in the car.

“Come on,” Rufus invites. “Fuck me harder, Rude. You said you were going to cum inside me and eat my ass out right here in the truck. Better hurry up.”

That was all Rude apparently needed to hear. His hands tighten on Rufus, to hold him still so he can piston his hips up into the younger man. Overstimulation is a little painful, but oh-so-good, especially when Rude’s cock twitches and he empties himself inside Rufus.

Rufus is fucked a little slower through Rude’s orgasm, but that’s all the reprieve he’s given. In short order, he finds himself bent over the seat, ass in the air and legs spread wide. Strong hands hold his ass cheeks apart so a thick tongue can get in there and clean him out. Not once in all the years they’ve been fucking has Rufus heard such a passionate moan from the man. His beard — soft and well-cared for — is a gentle scrape over his cheeks as Rude works hard to get his tongue as deep as possible and clean up Rufus’s sensitive skin.

Once he starts to harden again, Rufus suspects he won’t be too put out if rescue takes a while longer. It seems he and Rude will have no trouble entertaining themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon Note: I’ve always pictured Rufus as being fairly competent with all machines since daddy dearest started the company out as a weapons manufacturing business. We know he’s a little genius with computers. It would be kind of hot for the world’s richest man to know his way around a car as well. Anyway, that’s just one take on him. 
> 
> I also really like him with Rude. Both of them are the quiet types. They play off each other well in AC (the way Rufus reacts to him without seeing him is neat), and I picture Rufus as being kind of a size queen who needs to be made to let go and relax. Rude is exactly the right size for that.


End file.
